All These Things That I've Done
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Updated! - Why was it that Haruka always had a plan? And why did she always have to drag everyone into it? Operation-Thunder-Ice-Something is here and ready to pair more Senshi together! Sequel to the Sequel Spiral Static! Rei/Minako. Haruka/Michiru. Eventual Ami/Makoto.
1. Act I

**A/N:** It's official I have begun the sequel to _Spiral Static! _Which was the sequel to_ Pocketful of Dreams. _So yes this is the sequel to the sequel. I know its been two years, but its been bugging me since forever. But I've finally decided to give it a go. Now if you haven't read the first two stories it might be helpful to read them. There are some things in Spiral Static I want to address with this story, which hopefully I'll get the chance to do. Anyways for the most part the main pairings should be _**Ami/Makoto** _with lots of_** Rei/Minako**_ too. Because their story isn't quite finished either still some things to address in later chapters with them. Of course naturally there will also be some **_Michiru/Haruka_**, but if you read the others then it shouldn't be a surprise. Also before I forget this story is set _two years_ after _Spiral Static_. I just thought that would make sense, you know, since it's been that long since the last one.

Hopefully though this story will be fun, angst-y, and romantic in its own way. Title comes from_ 'All These Things That I've Done' by The Killers_. (Great song, if you haven't heard it.)

I just want to mention that I am in college though so that could pose a problem to me having a regular updating schedule. But I'm going to try though I can't promise anything concrete. I will try for at least a weekly update. If not, I apologize ahead of time. I already have a pretty good idea of what's going to kinda happen within this story so hopefully that keeps me on track.

Anyways enough jabber, here is chapter one. Enjoy. And apologies on any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing people, not a single thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Act I.<strong>

"I bring you a proposition, oh wonderful, powerful, _all mighty_, Sailor Mars."

The blonde in front of them bowed respectfully. It seemed strange to them to see it, honestly. Who would have thought the great Senshi of Uranus, Haruka Tenoh was capable of such a feat? And even more than that, she would sully herself by doing so. It wasn't like the great Haruka Tenoh to bow to other masters after all! Though in this case it had to be done, Haruka _needed_ the Senshi of Mars. She needed her help desperately with this great cause! And if she could get one then she could get the others on board as well! It was the perfect plan! Flawless really, like _honestly_, no one, _ever_, could come up with something so fool proof!

Rei Hino stared, suspicious but strangely intrigued by what she had to say.

"Is this proposition going to get us into trouble?"

Haruka Tenoh shook her head, decisively – albeit quickly. "Of course not. My proposition is a good one, no loops to fall through!"

Rei Hino leaned back for a moment, in contemplation. Wondering, curiously if she should allow the blonde to speak further, or if she should call an end to this entire thing, _immediately_. Unable to decide she glanced to her right, to stare at the silent Senshi of Venus beside her.

"Minako?" She asked. The Senshi of Venus, Minako Aino took over the questioning, with merely a glance in Rei's general direction.

"What is this proposition you bring to us?"

Haruka stood straighter, taller, like the proud strong woman she was.

"It is a matter of the heart, my darling Goddess."

This idea piqued both of their attentions all the more, especially the Senshi of Venus. Who had become renowned as the 'Goddess of Love' – and at other times was infamous for the title.

"Oh? And what matter would this be?" She asked, simply, delicately, like Haruka had a beautiful secret to share with both of them.

"The Senshi of Mercury and the Senshi of Jupiter appear to be…quite _mixed_ _up._ It is clear their feelings are positively mutual, yet they refrain from being together. Whether because of fear that one of them does not reciprocate the feelings, or because they fear ruining such a close relationship. Either way I would love for both of you to help me on my honest quest to right such an injustice! It would—

"_No, no, NO! That is not at all how it went!"_

Rei burst out of nowhere shaking her head. _"Sully herself! Honest quest my ass!"_ The Fire Senshi was red in the face. Mainly because Haruka was full of sh—

"It was more like Haruka came to the shrine and demanded we help. Didn't really tell us much other than it was important and that it involved Ami and Mako." Minako said in response. The other three Senshi hummed in response.

"That would make more sense. Honestly Haruka-papa you tell stories wonderfully but they usually turn out to be_ just_ stories." Hotaru said completely believing both Minako and Rei readily before believing her own Haruka-papa.

"That is not true!"

"Name a time it _was _true then." Setsuna replied smirking at the fumbling blonde, who just couldn't quite say anything in response.

"I'm sure there were times you old hag!" In a flash Setsuna was no longer Setsuna but Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. Her Garnet Rod was poised and ready for whatever else decided to dribble out of the blonde's mouth.

"Call me old hag. _One. More. Time_."

The Garnet Rod was touching Haruka's nose at the point, the blonde let out a startled _"eep."_ That amused all of the others in the room.

"As fun as it was last time you sent Haruka back to the stone-age, Setsuna we really should get back to the meeting." Michiru spoke, her smile was evident. But since there was no Ami to keep them all on track she supposed she'd have to be the one this time around to do so.

The Senshi of Pluto gave one last furious glare at the blonde before sitting back down. She remained in her Senshi form, if only to keep Haruka quiet.

"It is important though, why we called you here. Ami and Makoto are destined to be together, it's only natural we push them in the right direction."

Rei narrowed her eyes and Minako was strangely introspective. Michiru smiled warmly though, coming from her seemed to lessen the Haruka affect.

"How do you guys know that?"

Michiru chuckled softly. "Rei, _honestly._ You're dating the Senshi of Love and you don't know if your two best friends are in love with each other or not? How have your fire readings been lately?"

Rei huffed and crossed her arms indigently. "My fire readings are _fine_. You guys are just crazy that's all." Made perfect sense to her…

"I don't know Rei…it does make sense. And I have been getting weird vibes from the two of them for…forever basically." Rei squawked in protest! "You can't be _serious_ Minako! You want to _help_ them don't you?!"

"Well they _are _our best friends Rei…don't you want them to find happiness?" Minako pouted in that way that seemed to make Rei crumble every single time. She tried her hardest to resist, she really did, and Rei could never agree to help Haruka with her silly plans. But Minako was pouting! It just wasn't fair!

"…_Fine_. But if we get caught—

"Singing like a canary. Yeah, yeah we got it." Haruka waved her hand in dismissal, more important things to worry about. Getting caught! Ha! Haruka Tenoh's plans always came to fruition!

"So it's official then! With our last two recruits…erm recruited! We can begin _operation-thunder-ice-something! _I don't know! We'll figure out the plan name later!" Haruka gave them all the biggest grin and two thumbs up. Setsuna sighed, and everyone else face palmed. This was going to be another long, grueling journey. She decided she'd need more wine, perhaps. Or she'd end up sending Haruka on another _'vacation.'_

"What does this plan entail? Another _Rei-lite_, only less Rei more Makoto?"

"_Rei-lite?!"_

Haruka pointedly ignored the fire Senshi, even avoiding eye contact. Instead she carried on as she usually did.

"No! Just a whole lot of shoving them into awkward positions in order for them to finally realize how much they mean to one another! But first and the most important. We must eliminate the '_boyfriend_'."

Setsuna could feel a headache coming on, and judging from the look on Rei's face there might be some fire headed their way soon enough. Though Minako looked to be patting Rei's back softly, whispering sweet little words. Oh how far they'd come in these two years, it was sweet really. Maybe Haruka's plan would work, for Ami and Makoto.

Or it would end in epic failure.

"We could send him to another dimension." Hotaru mumbled, Haruka gave her daughter a high five. "Great idea, kinda science fiction themed. _Digging it_."

Setsuna sighed, again.

"_No._ We are _not_ sending him to another dimension."

"_But Sets!_" Both whined dramatically, "No. Ami would never forgive us for that." Michiru agreed. "Fine." Both huffed, it was scary how sometimes they were so alike. It made Rei shudder at the thought. All that power…all that _insanity_. It was a nightmare just waiting to be unleashed.

"What about showcasing Makoto as better partner? Taking what Haruka originally said and placing the two of them in situations that force Makoto to show up looking awesome?" Minako mentioned.

"That sounds so boring though." Haruka grumbled. "No alternate dimensions. No '_Oak Evolutions'_, no whacky situations…"

"No alternate dimensions Haruka." Sailor Pluto gave her a pointed glare. "Fine, fine. We can go with that. But I'm _just_ saying that guy has been making Ami happy for like eight months. And Ami has had the chance to be with Makoto since…_the beginning of time_." Setsuna clenched her teeth.

"I mean, I can barely remember the guy's name honestly. What is it again? Roy? Joy? Boy? Pfft, whatever who cares right?"

"Ryu." Rei supplied. Haruka shook her head, "See? Terribly boring name isn't it? _Like our plan_." Minako sighed this time in replacement of Setsuna. Even she could feel the Haruka affect. "Well we didn't hear your ideas." She mumbled. Haruka grinned then, like a cat who got the canary.

She always had a plan, plan, one that was on top of the other one.

Or something like that.

"Actually, now that you mention it Minako. I _do_ have something special!"

"NO!"

"_Yes!"_

"Haruka NO!"

"But Setsuna!"

"_NO ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS!"_

"You're such an old hag! If you just got laid once and while maybe you wouldn't be so uptight! Hell you could join me and Michiru if you wanted!"

"HARUKA!"

"'RUKA!"

Rei barely had enough time to push Minako out of the way before both a _'Dead Scream'_ and a _'Deep Submerge'_ came hurtling at them.

The couch however, could not save itself.

Hotaru frowned, she liked that couch.


	2. Act II

**A/N: **Yes its been awhile and I apologize for the wait. I also apologize for lying about the weekly update schedule. _Sigh_. Sometimes my procrastination gets the best of me. Hopefully you all are still with me! I assure you this story is still alive. This chapter is kinda for me to get the story slowly rolling, I'm still trying to get my bearings on where I want to go with this so hopefully you can bear with me as I work through that. Anyways, I'm hoping the next chapter comes much, much sooner. Apologies again and hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Act II.<strong>

"Well this is just awkward." Rei huffed trying to blend into the side of a building. Life certainly had a sense of humor didn't it? "Where's your sense of adventure?! Your desire for romance?!" Rei couldn't help but roll her eyes "must have left it at home with my common sense. This is ridiculous, how you convinced me to be a part of this I'll never know."

Minako chuckled darkly, "you know _exactly_ how. You also know _exactly_ what happens if you don't agree…" Rei blushed, "well now that's not exactly…_fair_." Minako's grin was devious "no one said anything had to be fair _Rei_." The Senshi of Fire faltered for a moment as her girlfriend got entirely to close for comfort. "Minako?"

_Thump._

"Ow! What the hell Minako!?" The blonde cackled as she hopped away from Rei. "Why would you kick me!?" Minako laughed, it was too easy to tease Rei. After two years they were still best friends despite the slight change in relationship. "Just because!" Rei growled, "just because!? That isn't exactly a valid reason!"

"Uh…aren't those your friends over there?" Insert boyfriend Ryu of one Ami Mizuno. "I…" She didn't really want to say yes at that given moment, but the scene was far too loud and obvious to deny. "…Yes. Rei and Minako." Ryu scratched the back of his head awkwardly and chuckled "well…they certainly don't lack passion."

"_You can't just throw your shoe at me Rei!"_

"Uh, yes that is true." Ami mumbled.

"_Like hell I can't! Here's another one!" _

Ami turned to her boyfriend, "maybe we should go?" He smiled warmly at her and agreed, like a good boyfriend would. They walked the opposite way making sure to avoid any type of confrontation with the couple bickering and throwing shoes. It was just easier that way.

* * *

><p>Makoto was having one of those 'bad feelings.' It just seemed like it was going to be one of those days, especially since Michiru knocked on her door. Telling her they should go for a walk and have a talk, just the <em>two<em> of them. It seemed far too suspicious and her gut was telling her to run whenever she got the chance.

"So…you wanted to talk?" Makoto asked glancing over at the Senshi of Neptune, _back to the present Michi. _"Yes!" Michiru made a point of linking their arms together as they walked down the street. "I have this friend…someone I'd like you to meet. I think you two would have a lot in common. Kind of like a date, perhaps."

Makoto stopped and stared down at the Senshi of Neptune. "What?" Michiru chuckled, "what's wrong Mako?" The taller woman blinked, "I…well I mean, a date? Really? Like…with someone…_romantically?_" Michiru nodded her head firmly in response. "Well I mean, I don't know about a _date_ Michiru…"

Ami and Ryu stood before them, Ami was blushing slightly. "Date?" Makoto snapped her mouth shut and grimaced. Michiru squeezed Makoto's arm a bit and smiled warmly at the couple in front of them. She had to play her part as well. "Hello Ryu, Ami." The boyfriend as he was known to the Senshi smiled at the two women. "Man, we keep seeing you ladies around today."

"Oh?" Ryu nodded his head "we also seen the other two? Minako and Rei?" He looked to Ami for confirmation but she was too involved with looking at the two women in front of them. Like they were aliens or something. _Good thing he's pretty._ "Oh that's nice, Makoto and I were out for a walk. It's a beautiful day don't you think Mako?" The Senshi of Jupiter nodded, "y-yes! It is a beautiful day out today."

"We were just going for a walk too after our movie." Small talk was easy and Ryu seemed quite interested in knowing Ami's friends so he was happy to yap away with them when given the chance. "What about a date?" Ami asked suddenly, interrupting as if her life depended on it. Michiru inclined her head and offered an explanation when one wasn't forthcoming from Makoto. "I was talking to Makoto about possibly setting her up on a blind date with a friend of mine."

"_Oh_."

"Wait…you two aren't together?" Ryu just had to ask, the way they were like…all arms linked together and stuff.

"Hell no they aren't!" _Oh for the love of… _Makoto sighed, and Michiru shook her head. Haruka's booming voice could be heard for miles and miles you just couldn't miss it.

"What you doing with my woman Kino!" Ryu was surprised by the sudden outburst and he might have taken a step behind Ami. He was starting to find her friends were a little…crazy. "Nothing, she asked me out!" Haruka gasped "Michi how could you?!" The Senshi of Neptune smirked, "enough 'Ruka. Your scaring Ami's boyfriend."

"Oh. Well I barely noticed you there buddy! Sorry about that!" Haruka made a point of smacking him hard on the back. It was meant to be a friendly gesture, really, but Ryu couldn't help but cringe. Ami quietly mouthed a sorry to him, but he smiled/grimaced as kindly as he could. "I-It's alright…"

"We're sorry to interrupt your date. Ami take your boyfriend and run, I'll deal with these two." Makoto smiled and the blue haired Senshi was thankful for her intervention. They had really gotten off track, "thank you Mako." Ami waved politely to Michiru and Haruka before she took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him as far away as possible from her friends.

"Come on Mako I was just starting to get to know the guy." The Senshi of Jupiter rolled her eyes, "more like scare him away." Haruka chuckled darkly, "perhaps."

Makoto shook her head, "you should come with a warning label. So that other people don't make the same mistakes we did." Haruka huffed "Hey! That's not very nice Mako!" The brunette chuckled "well then, maybe you'll think twice about trying to scare away people's boyfriends." Haruka smirked "didn't know _you_ cared so much about Ami's boyfriend." Makoto crossed her arms "I don't…but if she's_ happy_. You know, we _should be_ supportive…"

Haruka was ready to open her big mouth again and comment but Michiru cut her off, "speaking of _happiness_, perhaps we should get to the Crown? Rei and Minako have been waiting for us for a little while now."

"What? Why are we meeting Rei and Minako?"

Haruka chuckled, "you didn't honestly think I came all this way to scare away Ami's boyfriend did you?"

"Well…actually—

"No! That is the answer! We have something better planned, far, far better! And it involves _you _Mako."

Makoto should have never answered the door.

* * *

><p>"Are your friends always like that? Throwing shoes at one another, hard pats on the back, yelling in the street…" Ami couldn't help but feel a little bad for Ryu, he was a nice guy, but he probably wasn't ready to handle all of her friends all at once.<p>

"Yes. But they are great…when they _aren't _doing those things." He wrapped an arm around her. "Okay well…I believe you. I suppose I'd like to meet the rest of them." Ami smiled up at him, he was going to regret those words one day.


	3. Act III

**A/N:** I'm starting to get a better idea of what I'm going to do, though I admit I'm still just flailing around and laughing manically. I love summer though since it gives me all these chances to write and to stop with my procrastinating ways. I'm going to get more into Makoto's head as we go along here, so bear with me okay? Anyways I'm hoping to have another chapter soon, don't know how long it will take. But my goal is to have something for you guys within a couple days, maybe a week! In the meantime though enjoy and apologies on any mistakes made!

_Disclaimer: Because yeah, I don't own anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Act III.<strong>

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Oh sorry, I meant _hell no!_"

Makoto rubbed her forehead in an attempt to soothe herself, if only to prevent herself from electrocuting Haruka in a public place. She couldn't believe this! This entire thing, all of it, it was stupid and crazy and her friends were _big mean jerks!_

"We were actually hoping for more of a _'thank you for looking out for my happiness'_ than well…no."

It took all of Makoto's strength not to reach across the table to strangle Haruka. "What I think Haruka is _trying_ to say, is that we just want what's best for the two of you." Rei tried to be a calming presence, but Makoto wanted to strangle her too. They were in on this as well! Unbelievable! Minako and Rei, for goodness sakes!

"Are you kidding me!? In what universe is _this_ what's best for us!" Rei stumbled but Minako ever the Senshi of Love covered for her. "Well, you and Ami have an unspeakable bond. You can't just deny that Mako. You two are kind of…_meant to be_." Makoto laughed, she laughed because this was absurd! "We are friends! _Friends!_ Is that so difficult for the rest of you to understand? We aren't getting together! It was stupid two years ago, and it's stupid now! Besides she has a boyfriend in case you all have forgotten!"

Minako grinned in that _Minako way_ she does when she knows something you don't, "I didn't exactly hear a… _'No I would never date Ami'_ in there." Makoto opened her mouth then shut it promptly.

"That is…you can't just…y-you can't put words in my mouth like that Minako!" The Senshi of Love held her hands up in mock surrender "I didn't say anything. You're the one who just happened to have _not_ mentioned it…I was just making note of it."

Makoto pointed a finger at the blonde Senshi, then another one at Haruka, and then in a huff and _painful_ realization that she was losing this battle. She picked up two milkshakes and tossed one on each of them. Minako shrieked in surprise and Haruka blinked too stunned to move or say anything.

_That shut them up._

Makoto nodded her head at them as if to say _'you got what you deserved'_ before storming out of the Crown.

"Well that could have been worse." Michiru mumbled.

"Rei! Rei!"

"What?!"

"It's cold!"

"…And?"

"Make it un-cold!"

Michiru passed a napkin to Rei who took it. "What is _that_ going to do!?" Rei shrugged "you can wipe it off?" Minako growled angrily "you're a jerk!" Rei laughed "I didn't even do anything. It's not my fault you made yourself a target, I'm surprised your big mouth didn't get you into more trouble…Minako what are you doing?"

"My big mouth huh?"

"…Minako…y-you stay away from me! Minako! MINAKO!"

A chair hit the ground with a loud thud and in the blink of an eye Minako was chasing Rei out the door covered in milkshake and screaming like a banshee.

"Michi…I'm _cold_." The Senshi of Neptune glanced at how pitiful Haruka looked. "It could have been much, _much_ worse." She mumbled.

"B-But I'm cold…"

_Please give me the strength… _Michiru sighed.

* * *

><p>Makoto understood what they were doing, they were all meddling. Trying to be helpful in completely unhelpful ways. Why, why would they tell her about it? What difference did it make?<p>

_You could help them help you…_ Makoto shook her head. This was stupid. She wasn't actually considering going along with her friends was she? _No! No way in hell!_ It was wrong, it was so _wrong_. To break up a perfectly happy couple for her own selfish reasons? _Just wrong! _She couldn't possibly do that…could she?

Makoto sighed, she needed advice, a heart to heart. Someone to talk some sense into nodded her head. She liked this idea much, much better. With a determined hop in her step she headed for the only place where she knew, she'd get a real heart to heart. She needed to make a quick stop at the bakery…

"Usagi."

"Mako! A-Are those _cookies?!_" The Senshi of Jupiter nodded handing the Moon Princess a baggie full of delicious chocolate chip cookies. The blonde ushered Makoto into the apartment hurrying her up so she could tear up the baggie and get to the treats inside. "I…came here to ask you some advice…" The blonde happily began munching on her cookies as they sat down.

"It's…kind of personal. I figured you'd know what to do?" The blonde stopped, gulped down the cookies in her mouth and responded. "Is this about Ami?" Makoto blinked, "Err…what?"

"Are you here to tell me you're in love with her? Because I totally approve you two are meant to be!" Usagi was grinning happily and Makoto was stunned into silence. "I mean Ryu is a nice guy and stuff, but he couldn't hold a candle to you Mako! Besides Ami is totally in love with you too, she's just stubborn…" _What is happening? _"How?" Makoto couldn't really form full sentences she was in shock, their Princess assumed they were in love with one another?! What the hell was happening? Did everyone just assume they would end up together?

"Well it's pretty obvious that you two were going to end up together." Usagi said thoughtfully, "I mean I honestly thought you two would figure it out before Rei and Minako…Rei is so stubborn…and Minako can be such a tease…and then there was that period where Rei was kind of hung up on me too…I guess I didn't really help that situation hey? But still, you and Ami should have totally beat them. I mean you guys spend _so much_ time together…and you guys always have like those nights where it's just the _two_ of you… _alone_…in the big empty apartment of yours…"

"…_P-Please stop."_

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Mako!" Usagi laughed "I didn't mean to carry on there! But yeah, if that's why you're here, it's totally okay! You two would be super cute together! _And happy_, that's the most important thing, you two would be _so happy_."

Makoto was getting a little red in the face, today was too much. Was there a reset button somewhere?

"But I understand why it's kind of scary. Girls are _so complicated_, they say one thing then want the complete opposite. Haha! I do it to Mamoru, he gets so confused! Then he's like…" She did her best impression of him, which sounded oddly and hilariously pretty close to the real thing. "_'Usako just tell me what you mean'_ but I don't even know sometimes!"

Makoto left a half hour later red in the face from her long talk with Usagi. Really it was less of a talk and more of listening to her Princess tell her the finer points of _'going for it'_ when you were in love. Or something like that, Makoto wasn't really sure. She just knew she had to get out of there before Usagi went on another spiel about something else. She loved her Princess, but sometimes…it was better to talk to Usagi in smaller increments and keep it away from any topic around love.

Makoto sighed despite everything she knew what she had to do now. Talking with Usagi made it quite clear she couldn't just hide in her apartment for the next thousand years pretending that there wasn't_ some_ kind of truth to what her friends _might_ have been saying. She hated thinking about it and she hated thinking she'd have to resort this as well, but it had to be done.

_I'm going to regret this._

* * *

><p>"Welcome Makoto." The brunette eyed Setsuna suspiciously, "that sounded like you expected me to be here." The Senshi of Time nodded her head sagely. "Yes, I knew you would come, which is why we planned the meeting for today. You needed time to adjust to the situation and now that you are ready, we are ready to assist you." Makoto was cautious as she entered the house. "What meeting are you talking about?"<p>

Setsuna smiled as she led them into the living room, "_Operation-Rainy-day-something or another_. I don't really know what Haruka wants to call it, but the general purpose is much the same as _Operation-love-connection._ It's to help get you and Ami together." Makoto nodded in understanding, "hopefully this one will go much smoother than the last time. Being as you're here to be a part of it. We didn't have this type of support from Rei and Minako, but then again those two are quite stubborn. Glad to see you're a bit more pragmatic Mako." Setsuna gave her a reassuring smile as they sat down with the rest of the group. The usual suspects where there, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Minako and even Hotaru.

"Glad you came to your senses Mako! It's nice to see you got your head outta your ass!" Haruka boomed, the brunette glared hotly. This was going to be a long afternoon…"Watch yourself Haruka, I can still electrocute you!" Haruka laughed, "Yeah? I'm the _Senshi of Wind_ Mako, you couldn't catch me!"

"Actually papa Mako _could_ electrocute you. You can run, but lightening is quite fast…maybe even faster than _you_." Haruka gasped, "You don't talk to your papa that way Hotaru!" Setsuna sighed, "Please stay focused. It took Makoto a lot to come here, can we get on with this?" Makoto nodded gratefully to the Senshi of Time.

"Fine. But Hotaru is _wrong_." Rei groaned "moving on?" Haruka shushed the fire Senshi. "Okay, okay, let's talk _Operation-Ice-cube-tray-lightning-something!_"

"Ice cube tray?" Minako mumbled clearly confused, "Lightning something?"

"Well it's a lot harder to give it a name. I mean you got…like…ice and water and then you got lightning and thunder…and it's…i-it's hard okay? You come up with something better!" Makoto face palmed this really was a bad idea. "Why don't you just call it _Operation-Love-Connection 2.0_ or something?" Setsuna supplied, the blonde racer glared at her.

"That's so boring old lady!" Setsuna growled, "Because ice cube tray is so awe inspiring!"

Haruka winked, "well it could be. You just got to say it right, like ICE-cube_ tray_…"

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"Well that's because you're _old _and _blind!_"

"_What?!"_

"How about _Operation-Thunder-Water_…?" Rei snorted "that's not much better Minako…"

"_How dare you say I'm old and blind!?"_

"_Well for a Time Senshi you sure can't see anything!"_

"Oh! How about _Operation-Stormy-day!_ Because on really stormy days there's lightning and rain."

"How does rain relate to an Ice Senshi?"

"…Water?"

"_I do see, I see the future! And it involves you dead!"_

"_I'd like to see you try you batty old hag!"_

Michiru patted Makoto on the back in a reassuring way, "we'll get it done. Even if it doesn't seem like it." Makoto could only shake her head.

"What about _Operation-Icy-Lightning_?"

"…Just what?"

"_You can't out run time!"_

"_Just watch me!"_

Yup. This was a bad idea.


	4. Act IV

**A/N:** Making progress. I'm trying my best to worm my way into Makoto's head, I'm trying not to rush this too much, which would explain the massive Makoto-ness in this chapter and I also wanted to address somethings between _Usagi/Rei/Minako_. But I'm thinking I might make a companion piece to this story which would be much shorter, but might clear up some stuff with those three. I really want the main focus of this story to be _Makoto/Ami_ because, well that's what I promised and that's what I wanna give so I'll think about it and let you guys know. In the meantime however I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm trying to keep it pretty light-hearted for now, there will be angst at some point but that's just because I'm _BBH._ Anyways enjoy and apologies on any mistakes!

_Disclaimer: Hey, yo, still own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Act IV.<strong>

"This is a terrible idea."

Makoto could barely look at herself, she looked over dressed and she felt silly. This idea was silly, or stupid, yes, it was a _stupid idea_. Minako narrowed her eyes at the mirror, "I don't think so, and you look amazing! All because of me!" Michiru coughed into her hand "…Oh and Michiru…" Minako leaned closer "mostly _me_ though." The Senshi of Neptune sighed, "You look wonderful Makoto. Have some faith this will work." Makoto snorted everything in her was telling her this was a _bad_ idea.

Truthfully they didn't have a whole lot of good ideas to begin with. This one seemed the most likely to not blow up in their faces and even then it wasn't the best idea. It was a simple one though, a party, easy right? Invite everyone (_including the boyfriend_) make sure Makoto looked smoking hot, then hand out sake like it was going outta style and do as much possible to shove Makoto and Ami together, _"…just like a sandwich!"_ Minako had said very enthusiastically. Haruka and Michiru offered their home up as the perfect place to throw this party and from there they would figure the rest out.

"Besides it took us _two days_ to plan this, you are not chickening out on us now!" Makoto crossed her arms, "you mean it was two days of _bickering_ and twenty minutes of _planning_." Minako shrugged smiling at her friend so bright Mako wanted to strangle her _just because_. "Harmless details!"

"Harmless?" Michiru rushed to Makoto's side trying to keep the calm, there was going to be a big enough storm later. "Let's not forget that you look lovely Mako and tonight is going to go great!"

"If you say so…" Mako grumbled, Minako nodded "that's right! You in your green hooker dress! What more could a girl want?!"

"Minako!"

Michiru cringed as a heel flew past her.

"Ow! Why does everyone throw their shoes at me!?"

"Because electrocuting you would take too long!"

Michiru face palmed. She hoped Setsuna hid the fine china.

* * *

><p>"Do your friends throw parties often?" Ami shook her head, "No, actually we usually go out to karaoke, or stay in and watch movies, a party is…new." Ryu hummed, "well I'm excited to officially meet all your friends. Whoever came up with the idea of a party though…what a great ice breaker hey?"<p>

Ami frowned. "What's wrong?" The blue haired Senshi of Mercury had just thought of something. She had missed it at first but now, since Ryu had mentioned it… "Nothing's wrong, I just…remembered something."

Ryu leaned closer "oh? And what's that?"

"Haruka invited us."

"And?"

"_Haruka."_

"Uh…" He had clearly missed something here. But Ami's mind on trying to follow the trail, why would Haruka _want _to throw a party? Why had she _personally_ invited them? It seemed suspicious…_but_ maybe Haruka and the others really did just want to get to know Ryu? Maybe it was their way of being supportive and understanding, maybe it was _Haruka's way_ of apologizing for a few days ago?

Ami shook her head and smiled reassuringly at Ryu. "Sorry…it's going to be a good night." Her boyfriend smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Was this what she should be doing? <em>

Makoto couldn't help but wonder, truthfully did she _really_ want Ami or did her friends make her _think_ she wanted Ami? Sure they spent a lot of time together, but then again so did Rei and Usagi before…well…that stuff happened. Okay so that wasn't the best example…_Haruka and Setsuna_. Yes, that was a better example! They spent a lot of time together, even though all they did was bicker and fight. But then again, _maybe they were just too good of friends to be more than friends?_ Makoto sighed, maybe there weren't a lot of good examples. Maybe they really were going to end up like Rei and Minako, or Haruka and Michiru, or hell Usagi and Mamoru.

Did she _really_ feel that way about Ami? Did all those late night study sessions mean anything? Those dinners just the two of them? The walks in the park? Was this really what Makoto wanted?

"Ami! And…boyfriend! Welcome!" Haruka greeted Michiru at her side greeting the couple as well. Makoto could only stare in awe at Ami she looked so…just so…

_SMACK!_

Minako had made it a point to slap Makoto on the back as hard as possible. Mako had just barely repressed her desire to strangle the blonde right then and there. "I needed to get your attention somehow. You were practically drooling." Minako explained, before handing the brunette a small shot glass of sake. "You know, for good luck and all that." Makoto and Minako clanged their glasses together before downing their shots.

_I'm going to need some liquid courage tonight I think… _"_Ohhhhhhhh yeah!_ Now that everyone's here, lets party!" Minako winked at the brunette before rushing over to the newly arrived couple.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"It's still a little weird to see you three getting along." The party was in full swing there was music in the background, Setsuna was going around handing out little finger foods, everyone was cheery and happy, and it was going pretty well considering. Makoto smiled at the three ladies in front of her making conversation trying to buy herself some time. She wasn't ready yet, she needed a few more drinks in her. "It's not like we never <em>not<em> got along Mako. We just went through a…rough patch." Rei mumbled, though she herself was truthfully a little surprised that two years went by them in a flash, and yet here they were friends, despite everything.

"A rough patch! Ha! It was like…it was like…"

"…A missile?"

"Whoa! Usagi…that's _deep_." The blondes sitting on each side of Rei might have had a drink or two _(or five.) _"I-It wasn't easy though Mako. When you wa-nt something you…work for it?" Usagi hummed and Makoto listened to Minako explain. "Like…me and Rei…it was all messed up at the start! Like there was…still like…a mess from the missile…and the missile made a crea-t-_or_."

"You mean crater right?" Minako rolled her eyes at Rei, "that's what I said. _Cra-ter_."

"Actually…"

Minako held up a hand, "No, no…I _know_ what I said. It was crea-tor."

"Yeah, not crater."

"…Wait…did I say cra-ter?"

"No. You said creator…which is a totally different thing."

"Rei, you're just supposed to_ agree_ with me! Not with…silly Mako over there wearing her hooker dress…"

"I swear to god Minako you call it a _hooker dress_ one _more _time, I'm going to take these shoes off and you beat you to death."

"Mako has been taking lessons from Rei." The Senshi of Fire shouted, "What is that supposed to mean Usagi!" The Princess of the Moon giggled, and Minako feeling particularly brave at that moment stared straight at Makoto with the most serious expression _ever_.

"_Hook-er-dress Mako."_

The Senshi of Jupiter stood tall a moment later, drink in hand she popped off her shoes and picked one off the floor. It was mid-air and she was ready to lay down some _pain_ on the Senshi of Love.

"Why are you holding your shoe Mako?"

She stopped, very suddenly, feeling a little bit ridiculous at that moment in time. Makoto might have been sort of avoiding Ami, and to be caught like she was, holding her shoe and looking kind of like an idiot well…it was…new.

"Well…uh…"

"She was going to beat Minako with it!" Usagi supplied with that bright bubbly smile of hers. Makoto blushed, "Yup! I would have let her, _maybe_, probably." Rei replied, "Rei! How could you!" The Senshi of Mars laughed, "Calm down…I'll let her get like, one good hit in. Nothing serious." In response Minako elbowed Rei hard, in the ribs. "Now we are even." Rei sputtered and coughed, "…that is hardly even."

Makoto dropped the shoe suddenly and turned to face Ami with a smile. "Uh…_hi_." Ami smiled warmly at the brunette, "Hello Mako."

"Uh…so…we need to get more drinks. Do you guys want anything? No? Okay let's go." Rei pulled the two blondes with her as quickly as possible, they waved as they were pulled from the room.

Then it was just Ami and Makoto, and maybe some music…and not nearly enough liquid courage.

"So…"

_This is awkward._ "This is awkward." Ami blinked, Makoto chuckled _awkwardly_. This was not how she had envisioned this going. "Uh…I mean, where's your boyfriend?" _Because that's exactly what I wanted to talk about. _Makoto internally groaned, what happened to being the badass Senshi of Jupiter?

"Oh! He's with Haruka and Mamoru, they said they had a game they should play." Ami frowned then, "I hope Haruka doesn't…"

_Say something! Distract her, you don't want her to be like 'sorry my boyfriend Mako' do you? No. Didn't think so! So say something Mako!  
><em>

"I like cheese!"

_Are…you…kidding me!_

"That's…nice Mako." Ami was bewildered, why would Makoto tell her that? _Cheese?_ It was…odd to say the least. "I should go find Ryu before he gets into trouble with the others. We should talk later, it's been awhile since we've hung out Mako." The brunette nodded "y-yeah…we…should do that sometime." Ami smiled warmly before leaving Makoto alone, with her pitiful thoughts.

_Well that sucked. Cheese? Really? CHEESE?! _Makoto face palmed, that was probably a reason why she _wasn't_ currently dating anyone.

_What were you thinking Mako!  
><em>

"Here you go Makoto…got you a drink. It doesn't have cheese but, if you want I'm sure Setsuna can get you a few slices." Rei was smirking at her, knowing full well that she had just struck out, _epically_.

"_Ha-ha_. So funny Rei."

The Senshi of Mars chuckled, "still not as funny as _'I like cheese!'_" Makoto groaned, tonight was becoming one big mess for the Senshi of Jupiter. Rei patted Mako on the back reassuringly, despite finding humor in the situation. Because honestly, it _was_ pretty funny. Who would have thought that despite everything, Makoto really was kind of a mess when it came to Ami. "_But _the night is young. You still have time." Rei was right though, there _was_ still time.

...But then again, it might take her a lifetime before she gets anywhere with it.

"…_Yeah_."

Probably two lifetimes. You know, just to be safe.


	5. Act V

**A/N:** So I struggled a bit with this one. But I got it done and I'm glad I did. There is definitely more to come folks! Thank you for the follows and the favorites I appreciate it very much. Anyways apologies on any mistakes made and I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing, everything is owned by its like, respective owners. Not by me._

* * *

><p><strong>Act V.<strong>

Okay, so tonight wasn't a complete failure.

Makoto _did_ get to spend five minutes standing near Ami as the blue haired Senshi of Mercury watched her boyfriend play a drinking game with Haruka and Mamoru. She even might have gotten a small whiff of Ami's shampoo while being so near her, but, well, she stopped that right away. That was a little too _stalker-ish_ for her tastes.

She then beat Rei at an arm wrestling match which forced the Senshi of Mars to drink half a bottle of sake. Rei later face planted into the china cabinet after slipping on her own two feet, brought the whole thing down. Rei was fine, but Michiru's fine china was utterly destroyed and the Senshi of Neptune needed a half hour of coaxing from the bathroom. Michiru also promised retribution when Ryu was gone. The Senshi of Neptune would be sending a Deep Submerge Rei's way when the other woman least expected it. It was hilarious, Makoto was having a good time. Despite, you know, avoiding Ami like the plague for a large portion of the evening.

At least her friends understood how to throw a party.

It wasn't so bad, especially now that the sake was bubbling somewhere at the bottom of her gut. Makoto even gulped down some more when Ami sat down next to her on the couch. She was watching Minako do an impression of Usagi, while the other said blonde crossed her arms and pouted. It was pretty humorous and if, perhaps Makoto had been watching she would have agreed. But the moment Ami came within sight Mako had been far too distracted to bother.

_Time to redeem yourself Mako! You drank so much sake there's no way in HELL you're going to mess up this time! Sake makes you strong! Strong like…like Jupiter! Yeah, you go Juuuuuuuuuupiter!_

Mako nodded her head to the…voice in her head.

"Mako?"

_Eh._

"Eh."

"Why are you nodding?" The brunette stopped abruptly. "Oh. I…don't know." Ami looked at her strangely, but Makoto either chose to ignore it or was just too distracted. Those rosy cheeks Ami had from all the alcohol made Makoto kind of…possibly, swoon a bit.

_She's so pretty._

"You're so pretty." Ami's cheeks definitely got redder then. "T-Thank you...Mako."

_Did I just say that out loud? Eh. I'm smooth…like…butter. Err…wait…that can't be right._

"You…I never got to tell you earlier Makoto. But you look very nice tonight, your dress is very…_complimentary_. I like it."

_I am…dreaming? Is this happening? I think I'm melting… _Makoto grinned happily, "thank you Ami! You look…you look so…" _You got this Mako! This is your chance! _"You're always so…_glove-y_." Mako froze, Ami blinked. _Son of! Why would you Mako!? WHY!? _"I…I meant! Uh…" _Okay, okay you can recover from this…_ "I meant…I was thinking of gorgeous, but then I was…saying _lovely_…too. A-At the same time." Makoto laughed, she laughed in that way that said _'please someone kill me'_ but Ami was smiling at her and then it didn't really bother her all that much.

"I mean it though. Ami…there are so many things I could say. So many things I-I want to say." Makoto looks at her seriously this time, no pretense of humor between them. Makoto feels the alcohol somewhere in her gut, but in that moment it kind of disappears. Like maybe this is the time, right now. _Just say it. _And those blue eyes stare at her imploringly wanting to know what Makoto _wants_ to say and what Makoto probably _shouldn't_ say.

_It could change everything._

"Ami…I feel—

"Hey! You never told me your friends were this fun Ami!"

The moment is shattered. Makoto's chance vanishes in thin air, as if it never existed. Ryu is appears out of nowhere, they hadn't even noticed him and yet there he was. Taking the seat in-between her and Ami, creating this wall between them. Makoto suddenly feels awkward and out of place, just a friendly reminder that Ami _isn't_ single, and that Ryu really does exist.

_Things have already changed._

Ami smiles apologetically to her, but Makoto feels a little bit defeated. She just smiles as reassuringly as she can before excusing herself from the room. Makoto finds Haruka and Setsuna in the kitchen, the blonde knowingly pours her a drink. For the first time in a really long time, Mako is thankful for the Senshi of Uranus.

"Let's have some fun, alright Mako?" The blonde smirks at her and Makoto agrees, because why not? It's a party right?

"Okay."

Oh how she would regret that.

* * *

><p>Makoto wakes up much later, on top of what used to be a couch.<p>

She isn't exactly sure, but it looks like a couch. Except for the parts of it that, well aren't there. Like, all of it mainly. But she's pretty sure she's laying on top of a couch cushion so…

She sits herself up and groans a little her head is pounding and she has no idea what time it is. "Uh…hello?" She recognizes what used to be the living room of Haruka's and Michiru's place. There is a hole now in the side of the house that...well it wasn't there before as far as Makoto could remember.

Someone's going to be in a world of pain.

"Mako!"

Turns out it might be her. "Minako can you please keep the volume much, _much_ lower?" The blonde blinks then grins as she realizes the problem. _She and Haruka have so much in common…_

"It's a shame you have a hangover Mako, but we kind of have to get out of here."

"Uh…what? I just woke up. Clearly. What the hell happened last night? What the hell happened to the _wall?_"

The wall was kind of a big eye sore, it looked sunny out at least. You know, since they could see outside, through the big ass hole in the side of the house. For the life of her Makoto couldn't remember much, after Haruka mentioned something about _fun_. Things got a lot more blurry after a few more shots of sake and then…it's all blank. Just a whole chunk of time lost in space somewhere.

"I'd love to stay and chat Mako, really I would, but we don't have the time for it. I can explain everything afterwards, _I promise_."

There's a twinkle in the blonde's eyes, and Makoto knows it's probably best not to know. But she really should know, because she's sure its going to come back and bite her in the ass. _Well...then..._ and then as she's thinking, Makoto finally _notices_. Her pounding headache must have distracted her because how could you _not notice?_

"Why are you Sailor Venus right now?"

The blonde chuckles nervously, kind of _manically_. _That's a red flag. That's a really, really, big red flag._ "Well Mako, _really_, I don't have a whole lot of time to _explain_._ You_ just need to know that _we_ need to go. Ha, that rhymed!"

"Mina—

A piercing shriek manages to cut her off. It silences the both of them and then they hear those dreaded words…

"_DEEP SUBMERGE!"_

"Oh shi—

This was not how Makoto was planning on waking up today. This was not at all how Makoto was planning on spending her day either, especially not with the headache she has. She especially didn't expect Minako to jump to her rescue as they narrowly missed the blast of water. There were too many things going on and Makoto really just wanted to sleep. _What the hell did they do now?_

"We are in _so_ much trouble." Makoto scoffed, "no, really? I wouldn't have ever guessed."

"Are you okay to run?"

"Does it look like I'm okay to run!? My head is pounding! I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"

Sailor Venus winked, "you still might yet, if you don't get your ass moving!"

So they ran, they ran as fast as they could, or well as fast Makoto could manage. Though Michiru shrieked after them, swearing revenge, and some other things they couldn't quite make out.

No, this was not how Makoto wanted to wake up.

"This is why we can't have nice things."


End file.
